Lizzie's life
by hilaryadamfan2006
Summary: I added a note
1. The Contest

Lizzie decided to enter a contest on MTV to become a star. She is 15 years old and in her sophomore year in high school. She read the rules on mtv.com  
  
To enter Be the Next Big Thing you  
  
have to be at least 14 and no older then 18  
  
you have to be in high school  
  
you have to be a sophomore  
  
you have to live in the US  
  
Lizzie reads them again a decides to do it she felled out her name age and address and then she need to send a three song tape and that is where she thought of Gordo I wonder if Gordo is on. Lizzie checks her buddy list Normal06 is on  
  
Lizzie006- Hey Gordo  
  
Normal06- Hey Lizzie Waz up  
  
Lizzie006- I need your help  
  
Normal06- With what?  
  
Lizzie006- Well MTV is doing a contest and I need a three song tape I was wonding if you would like to tape it and maybe I will be the next bigh star  
  
Normal06- Sure what songs are you doing  
  
Lizzie006- I was thinking I Turn To You, Beautiful, and a song I wrote I Can't Wait  
  
Normal06- Sure want me to come over and help you  
  
Lizzie006- Sure  
  
Lizzie006 signed off at 5:02:59pm  
  
Normal06 signed off at 5:03:02pm 


	2. Songs

About a haft an hour later Gordo was at the door.  
  
"Hey Lizzie."  
  
"Hey Gordo"  
  
"So Lizzie are you ready to get started I have my camera."  
  
"Coolile lets start."  
  
"So what song to you start with how about I Turn To You."  
  
"All right lets practices first."  
  
Lizzie starts to sing I Turn To You the music starts and Lizzie sings  
  
When I'm lost in the rain In your eyes I know I'll find the light to the light in my way When I'm scared losing ground When my world is going crazy You can turn all around and when I'm down your there Pushing me to the top You're always there giving me all you got  
  
For a shield from the storm For a friend For a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do I turn to you I turn to you  
  
When I lost the will to win I just reach for you And I can reach the sky again I can do anything 'Coz your love is so amazing 'Coz your love inspires me And when I need a friend You're always on my side Give me faith, take me through the night  
  
For a shield form the storm For a friend For a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do For everything that is true I turn to you  
  
For the arms to be my shelter Through the rain For the truth that will never change For someone to lean to For a heart I can rely on through anything For the one I can run to  
  
Lizzie finishes the song and Grodo said "Lizzie that was great I never knew you could sing are you ready for your second song"  
  
"Yes let's start."  
  
Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe Now and then I get insecure, From all the pain I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful no matter what you said Word's can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes words can't bring me down So don't you bring me down today  
  
To all your friends you're delirious So consumed in all your doom Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone Left the puzzle indone, is it the way it is  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring you down 'Cause you are beautiful in every single way So don't you bring me down today  
  
No matter what we do No matter what we say We're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine And tomorrow we might awake on the other side  
  
'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say Yes words won't bring me down We are beautiful in every single way So don't you bring me down today  
  
Gordo didn't say anything 


	3. One Last Song

"Gordo, are you there." Lizzie said  
  
"Yes, sorry that was great let's do the last song."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*Lizzie has no music but there is music in the background*  
  
How it happens I don't care if it's rainin' Or what I wear I know today is taking me Where I'm meant to be Doesn't matter where I go With my boy shoes And my rock star phone I'm waiting for a friend to call Or the rain to fall  
  
Life goes by Who knows why  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin I can't wait to be happenin' Oh, whets it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come When I'll be shining like the sun I can't wait (I can't wait)  
  
Bum bum bum Bum bum bum Bum bum bum Yeah  
  
Everybody has their day Where things just seem to go their way An angel's gonna smile on me when it's meant to be Cause anything is possible No matter how incredible You never know who I might meet On this crowded street  
  
Life goes on Like a song  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin I can't wait to be happenin' Oh, whats it gonna take I can't wait for the time to come When I'll be shining like the sun I can't wait  
  
I haven't got forever And I haven't got all day Oh, I don't want my world to stay the same So where's the magic moment To carry me away  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin I can't wait to be happenin' Oh, what's it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come When I'll be shining like the sun I can't wait  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin I can't wait to be happenin' I can't wait  
  
I can't wait  
  
"So Gordo do you think I should send it in the deadline is in a week or do I need to do it again."  
  
"I think it is great you should just send it in now."  
  
"Thanks Gordo you're the best."  
  
A/N I know Hilary didn't write I can't wait 


	4. The Letter

A few weeks later Lizzie got a letter in the mail from MTV and it said  
  
Dear Elizabeth Brook McGuire,  
  
This is the producer for the new show "The next big thing." My name is Alex Randle and we like to invite you to come to Time Square and be a constant for the show the days are May 5 and 6 Saturday and Sunday hope to see you there. Alex Randle  
  
Lizzie raced to the phone "Hello is David there."  
  
"This is he may I ask who is calling."  
  
"Gordo it is Lizzie."  
  
"Lizzie, what you sound so happy like you won something."  
  
"I did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Guys from MTV "The Next Big Thing." I got a letter to come addition."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lizzie this is so great when is it."  
  
"May 5th and 6th."  
  
"Lizzie you will make it and do you want me to come with you to New York."  
  
"I love that Gordo, I have to go tell my parents and Miranda."  
  
"Alright talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie dialed Miranda number but she was not there and her parents walked in  
  
"Hey sweetie." Her mom said  
  
"Mom you won't believe what just happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I enter this contest on MTV.com to be a star and they want me to go to New York to addition and it is in a month I was wondering if you come along Gordo and I can go there and see what happens."  
  
"Sure if this is what you want."  
  
"Thanks mom I love you."  
  
"I love you too, hope you make it and I will be there right by you."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
A/N how do you like so far???? R/R 


	5. The Day Before

Lizzie and Gordo practice everyday after school for a month before the big day.  
  
"Gordo I am scared."  
  
"Lizzie you will do great just practice, practice, practice." Lizzie kept dancing to "Try Again." By Aaliyah. Lizzie kept doing it.  
  
"Gordo can I take a break I have to pack for tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow at the airport."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Alright see you."  
  
Lizzie kept singing over again tell see got it right while she was packing. Lizzie couldn't find anything to wear tomorrow but she kept packing tell she got to the right outfit about 6 hours later she did. It was a tank top and a lean jacket and pants with little hearts on them.  
  
****The next morning****  
  
"Good Morning sleepily head."  
  
"Good Morning mom is Gordo here yet."  
  
"No Lizzie we are going to pick him up calls him to see if he is awake."  
  
"Sure, and I will be down in a few to go alright."  
  
Lizzie dialed Gordo's number "Hello is David awake."  
  
"Lizzie I am awake I will see you in a few alright hope your are ready for today."  
  
"I will see you in a few." Lizzie hung up the phone  
  
"Mom are you ready."  
  
"Yes I am Lizzie lets go pick up Gordo."  
  
"Alright let me put my stuff in the car and I will be back to say bye to dad and matt."  
  
"Alright." Lizzie put her things in the car and said bye to her dad and Matt.  
  
****At Gordo's house****  
  
"Good day Miss McGuire, David Elizabeth is here." Mr. Gordon yelled  
  
"Hey Elizabeth ready, bye dad, mom"  
  
"Gordo you parents are strange."  
  
"I know ready let's go."  
  
****At Airport****  
  
"Lizzie here we go." Gordo said  
  
"I know who knows next time I will be walking through these doors I will be famous Lizzie McGuire."  
  
"Funny, Lizzie."  
  
"I know I am." Lizzie said smiling  
  
"Lizzie, I love it when you smile."  
  
"Funny, Gordo."  
  
"Alright let's get on the plane you to." Jo McGuire said  
  
"Alright mom."  
  
"Sure Mrs. McGuire."  
  
****On plane****  
  
They were in the air and Lizzie couldn't believe she was going to New York.  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"What Gordo."  
  
"Are you ready we are almost there."  
  
"I know I can't wait."  
  
"Lizzie, you're great and I know you will make it"  
  
"I know I will too, Gordo you are great friend."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"Kids." Jo said "We are there put your setbelts on."  
  
"Yes mom we know we aren't baby's."  
  
"I know Lizzie I just want you to make it."  
  
"I know mom well let's get are bags."  
  
****In the New York Airport****  
  
"Lizzie tomorrow is your big day." Gordo said  
  
"I know I so can not wait I just hope I can make it."  
  
"You will you are great." Gordo said  
  
A/N do you like it R/R 


	6. The Big Day

The next morning at 5am Lizzie was getting ready to go to Time Square she kept singing the song over and over again while she was doing her hair and makeup. There was a knock on here door at 7am it was Gordo  
  
"Hey Lizzie"  
  
"Hey Gordo"  
  
"So ready for your big day"  
  
"Ready as I will every be"  
  
"You will do great."  
  
"Thanks" Gordo left and let Lizzie finished getting ready at 7:30am Lizzie mom came in and said it was time to go Lizzie was ready to do anything. When Lizzie got to Time Square there were like hundreds of people there Lizzie signed in and got her number which was 152. She kept singing the song over and over again then they got to her number  
  
"Elizabeth Brook McGuire, 152" said dome guy who worked there  
  
"I am right here."  
  
"You may go in it is the 7th door on your right."  
  
"Thanks, mom Gordo wish me luck."  
  
"Luck." Gordo say. Her mom was praying. Lizzie kept walking then she saw a sign that said The Next Big Thing. She thought this is the room here I go  
  
"Hi I am Elizabeth Brook McGuire."  
  
"Welcome Elizabeth."  
  
"Thanks and please call me Lizzie."  
  
"Ok, Lizzie there are a few question we have to ask you."  
  
"What grade are you in?"  
  
"I am in 10th."  
  
"What school do you go to?"  
  
"I go to HilRige High." "Where do you live?"  
  
"I live in HilRige, Calaforian."  
  
"Ok, one more what song are you singing for us today?"  
  
"I am singing Try Again by Aaliyah."  
  
"Alright, go ahead Lizzie."  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie starts to sing Try Again  
  
What would you do, to get to me?  
  
What would say, to have your way?  
  
Would you give up or try again,  
  
If I hesitate to let you in?  
  
Now would you be yourself, or play a role?  
  
Tell all the boys, or keep it low?  
  
If I say no, would you turn away,  
  
Or play me off or would you stay (oooohhh)...  
  
If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed),  
  
Then dust yourself off and try again  
  
You can dust if off and try again, try again  
  
'Cause if at first you don't succeed (at first you don't succeed)  
  
You can dust it off and try again, dust yourself off and try again,  
  
Try again  
  
"Lizzie you may stop." The judge said  
  
"Did I mess up."  
  
"No you did great we would like to see you in round two."  
  
"You mean that."  
  
"Lizzie, I do here is the paper."  
  
"Thanks." Lizzie runs out hugs Gordo and her mom and handed them the paper it said  
  
We like to ask you to come to Hallwood for round two and we will pay for you tickets her is you tickets home see you in June  
  
Tom Randle  
  
"Mom can you believe I made it to round two"  
  
"I knew you would" her mom said  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie she is right you are going to be a star and I will be there every step of the way."  
  
A/N Like more or no???????? R/R 


	7. School

Back home Lizzie sits down and dose here homework thinking of June 5 *I am going to Hollywood, I'm going to Hollywood*. Lizzie was so happy she couldn't wait her tickets came in she leaves the 1st and Gordo is going with her because her mom needs to stay at home with Matt while her dad is away.  
  
Lizzie goes online and sees who is online no one then there was a message from "Kate"  
  
Katethebest2006- Lizzie hey I know we are not friends but I saw you on MTV and you can sign like Hell you were great good luck in Hollywood and please don't tell anyone I was saying this to you  
  
Katethebest2006 signed off at 5:00:05pm  
  
With that the phone rang it was Gordo  
  
"Lizzie, hey"  
  
"Hey Gordo what you want"  
  
"In about 2 weeks we are going to Hollywood."  
  
"I know I can't wait."  
  
"Me nether, so Lizzie picked out a song yet"  
  
"Yes I was thinking of doing a slow song "Stole" do you think that is a good song Gordo."  
  
"Yes. Lizzie I do well I got to go see you in school in a few."  
  
"Alright" Lizzie got dressed and went to school where Miranda was not there again because she left to go to Mexico.  
  
"Lizzie, here" Gordo yelled taping Lizzie  
  
"Hey, so what with the camera"  
  
"I was thinking of making a show of your life if you become a star."  
  
"Coolie"  
  
A/N I know it was stupid but the next one will be better 


	8. In Hollywood

2 weeks later Lizzie and Gordo were on a plane to Hollywood, Lizzie was sleeping and Gordo was writing in his book about his life he wrote  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
Lizzie the star  
  
Well my best friend Lizzie, who I have liked forever, is on her way to be a star she is doing one of my favorite songs Stole by Kelly. I know she will be a star she is the best I wish I could tell her that she is the best I would do anything for her, I would punch o guy who was treating her like shit because she means the world to me. When she gave me a hug when she made it to Hollywood I was like I will love you for every. I know she will make it because if she doesn't there is something going on with these people. She has the best voice I know I never knew could sing before she sang for the contest she is so great I wish I could tell her what I feel about her maybe if she becomes a star I will tell her.  
  
After Gordo wrote her Lizzie woke up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." He said closing the book  
  
"We are almost there."  
  
"I know but I am scared I want to make it."  
  
"Lizzie, I know you will because you can sing and dance like an angel."  
  
"Thanks Gordo." They landed and Gordo asked "Want me to carry your bags."  
  
"Sure, if you want to."  
  
"I would love to."  
  
**Lizzie sat in her bed writing in her diary**  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Lizzie here I am in Hollywood, I am so happy tomorrow is my day to shine with my singing again just with more people watching me I am scared I am happy my mom let Gordo come. I really like Gordo ,more as a friend, I just can't tell him because we are friends and I don't think he likes me because we are just friends. Well I have to get to sleep because I have a big day  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Lizzie  
  
A/N the next chapter will be long there will be like 5 songs people sing in Lizzie's group ok 


	9. Group 10

Lizzie was in group 10 in her group there was  
  
Alex who was singing O-Town All or Nothing  
  
Brittany who was singing Aaliyah Miss you  
  
Dustin who was singing Nick Cater Help me  
  
Ashley who was singing I'm Real by JLo  
  
And Lizzie singing stole by Kelly  
  
"Group Ten." They all walk "Alex, Brittany, Dustin, Ashley, Lizzie."  
  
"Yes that is us." They all said together  
  
"Great you are next."  
  
"Ready guys" Lizzie said  
  
"Yes" They said  
  
"First is Alex with O-Town's All or Nothing Alex." The Judge  
  
I know when he's been on your mind  
  
That distant look is in your eyes  
  
I thought with time you'd realize  
  
It's over, over  
  
It's not the way I choose to live  
  
And something somewhere's got to give  
  
As sharing this relationship gets older, older  
  
You know I'd fight for you  
  
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there  
  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
  
I don't care if that's not fair  
  
"Thank you Alex you can sing but we can't take you sorry." "It is ok." "Next is Brittany with Miss You."  
  
"Yes" she starts to sing but forgets the words "Shit I forgot the words. "Sorry Brittany." "It is ok." "Next is Dustin with Help me you may start." "Thanks." He starts I wish I could define  
  
All the thoughts that cross my mind  
  
they seem too big for me to choose I don't know which ones to lose  
  
When I fallen down so far  
  
I think I'll never see your light  
  
Bouncin off from me shinin' down here from your eyes Help me  
  
Figure out the difference Between right and wrong  
  
Weak and strong Day and night Where I belong  
  
Help me Make the right decisions  
  
Know which way to turn  
  
Lessons to learn  
  
And just what my purpose is here Its like I got the signals crossed  
  
With messages I can't decode  
  
Half asleep, never wide awake  
  
In a complete overload  
  
I got so much information here  
  
And nothing I can really grasp  
  
I should know the truth  
  
But I'm too afraid so I have to ask  
  
"Dustin you made it to the next round" "Thanks." "Next is Ashley you are doing I'm Real"  
  
"Yes." "Start" She starts CALLED YOU ON THE PHONE  
  
SAID I'M COMING THROUGH  
  
HOPE YOU'RE ALL ALONE  
  
'CAUSE I GOT PLANS FOR YOU  
  
WE COULD STAY AT HOME OR DANCE AND HAND ALL NIGHT  
  
AS LONG AS I'M WITH YOU  
  
IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT WE DO  
  
DON'T ASK ME WHERE I'VE BEEN  
  
OR WHAT I'M GONNA DO  
  
JUST KNOW THAT I'M HERE WITH YOU  
  
DON'T TRY TO UNDERSTAND  
  
BABY, THERE'S NO MYSTERY  
  
CAUSE YOU KNOW HOW I AM  
  
"Thanks but No sorry."  
  
"Lizzie you are singing Stole."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Start."  
  
She starts  
  
He was always such a nice boy  
  
The quiet one  
  
With good intentions  
  
He was down for his brother  
  
Respectful to his mother  
  
A good boy  
  
But good don't get attention  
  
One kid with a promise  
  
The brightest kid in school  
  
He's not a fool  
  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
  
It's not enough, no  
  
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa  
He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse  
  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
  
He's all over primetime news  
Mary's got the same size hands  
  
As Marilyn Monroe  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
  
At Mann's Chinese Theater Show  
  
She coulda been a movie star  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Her life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know  
  
No no no no oh  
  
"Lizzie you made it thank you all and see the ones who made it in a week here." Lizzie runs and gives Gordo a Kiss on the check (Like in Bye Bye)  
  
"I made it Gordo."  
  
"That is great lets celebrate lets go to dinner."  
  
"Alright." 


	10. Dinner With Gordo

Gordo was going to tell Lizzie how he felt but he didn't. That night Lizzie was wearing a new dress she bought for tomorrow night when the top 30 people will be down to the top 10. But Lizzie wanted to wear it tonight. Gordo and Lizzie walked in to the restaurant. Gordo kept looking at her but she wasn't paying attendances that Gordo was looking at her. They sat in silent for about 10 minutes when Lizzie said "Gordo, what is wrong with you."  
  
"What do you mean Lizzie?"  
  
"Well you are not the same since I have made it to the top 30"  
  
"I am happy for you."  
  
"I know you are but why did you act like this is the end when I hugged you today."  
  
"I wasn't thinking that I was thinking that I would never see you again"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Lizzie I know you are going to win and so dose everyone else, you are the greatest and I never want to loss you Lizzie you also the best and."  
  
"And what Gordo?"  
  
"Nothing lets just eat."  
  
Gordo didn't tell her but Lizzie was so blind  
  
[a/n sorry so short and sorry I have not updated in forever my internet would never show up Review] 


	11. Loving You

[a/n I wrote the song Loving you]  
  
Lizzie woke up at 5 am to get to the set of the "The Next Big Thing" she was in the top 30 which will be down to the top 10 in about 24 hours. Lizzie was scared. She was doing a song she wrote called "Loving You." At about 7am Lizzie was in the room with 29 other people she was the last to perform for the day so she listen to the other people songs, they all could sing she was thinking *Am I going to mess this up*  
  
"Elizabeth Brook McGuire, you are next what song are you doing."  
  
"I am doing a song I wrote "Loving you" I hope you al like."  
  
"You may start."  
  
"Thanks, ( takes a deep breath)  
  
I know you love me  
  
Why wont you tell me  
  
You are the best thing that has happen to be in a long time  
  
I know you're the best  
  
You know I love you  
  
And I know you love me  
  
But why can't we tell each other are fellings  
  
You know I am loving you  
  
Why can't you love me  
  
Tell me please  
  
Why you can't love me  
  
When I am loving you with my heart  
  
I am going to give you my heart  
  
I never thought that my best friend would have my heart to keep  
  
I never knew I loved you  
  
Tell you smiled at me that night  
  
You are friend but I also love you  
  
I am loving you  
  
I am giving you my heart  
  
Can you in your heart give me you life  
  
I know you will do anything for me  
  
I know you will be there  
  
I love you and I know you are loving me  
  
But your scared to tell me  
  
I am scared to tell you how I fell  
  
Why can't we tell each other how we fell  
  
Tell me why can't we tell each other how we fell  
  
I am loving you  
  
I know in my heart you are loving me two  
  
I love you with all my heart  
  
Can you tell me you love two  
  
Please before I leave tonight  
  
If you don't  
  
What will I do with out you  
  
I am loving you  
  
With all my heart  
  
I love you  
  
I love you  
  
Please don't every leave me alone." No one said anything then the judge said  
  
"Lizzie thank you."  
  
"OK thanks." I just poured my heart out to Gordo  
  
"Alright the first 10 will go to room 101 the second 10 got to romm105 and the third group of 10 go to room 108 and we tell you made the top 20 then the top 10"  
  
[a/n how do you like] 


	12. Did Lizzie Make It?

Lizzie went to room 108 and waited for the judge to come in and tell her that she sisn't make it  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Lizzie I know you are going to win and so dose everyone else, you are the greatest and I never want to loss you Lizzie you also the best"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Lizzie was scared then the door open  
  
"I would like to say thank you all for making it this far you all can sing and we would love to take everyone that sang to day and we would love to take you so I would like to say Welcome to the top 20 and in about 10 mintuens we will find out who will make the top 10 so good luck."  
  
((((( I made it I made it I have to call Gordo ))))))  
  
Lizzie dialed Gordo's number  
  
"Hello" He said  
  
"Gordo I am in the top 20 I am going to find out who makes the top ten soon"  
  
"I am so happy for you."  
  
"I got go I have to go sing a song."  
  
"Good Luck." And with that Lizzie hung up  
  
"Welcome back Miss McGuire."  
  
"Thanks for having me back."  
  
"What are you going to sing this time."  
  
"I am going to sing another song I wrote it is called When we are together."  
  
"Go"  
  
" When we are together  
  
I know it is magic  
  
When you kiss me  
  
I know it is magic  
  
We are together  
  
We will be together for ever I love you  
  
You love me two  
  
Why are you scared to tell me  
  
Please tell me why  
  
I am scared to tell you  
  
Because we are together  
  
I love you  
  
I love you"  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire welcome you are in the top 10."  
  
"Really you mean that."  
  
"Yes, why would I lie to you"  
  
"This is the best day in my."  
  
"See you in a week."  
  
[a.n what do you think] 


	13. In The Top Five

A week had pass and Lizzie was in Hollywood still she couldn't believe she was still there. She kept thinking it was a dream.  
  
"Lizzie wake up"  
  
"Ok I am up"  
  
"Ready today id the day they pick the top 3"  
  
"I know lets go." Lizzie was in the studio again she was number 5 and when they called her number she was scared to death  
  
"Welcome, what song are you doing another one you wrote."  
  
"How did you know this on is called When I am alone."  
  
"Start."  
  
"When I am alone  
  
All I can do is think about you  
  
You are the only one I can think of  
  
I love you a lot  
  
How do I know because  
  
When I am alone I can only think about you  
  
I don't know why but you the only one I think about  
  
When every I am alone all I can do is think about you  
  
I love you  
  
When I am alone I think about you  
  
When I am alone I think about you."  
  
"Lizzie you are in the top five see you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright by"  
  
"Gordo I made it to the top five."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
Gordo goes to his room and gets his book he is writing.  
  
***Chapter 7***  
  
Well Lizzie made the top five I really want her to make it but then I don't because I might lose her she is the best person in the world I have every know I really love her I want her with me I want to hug her every day Lizzie is the best. I LOVE ELIZABETH BROOK MCGUIRE. I hope when she becomes a big start she will never forget me. Today after I knew she made the top five I wanted to tell her how I felt this is how it goes  
  
"Gordo I made the top five."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Gordo you don't sound so happy"  
  
"I am I am just losing you every day"  
  
"You are not losing me"  
  
"Lizzie I am to losing you"  
  
"Gordo when I am a star you can come see me every day for free"  
  
"Lizzie, you're the best, and you are perfect."  
  
"Thanks Gordo."  
  
That how today went and then I went to my room. I hope she makes it  
Lizzie is in her room writing in her diary when there was a knock on her door  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Gordo"  
  
"One second" Lizzie goes and opens the door  
  
"Lizzie I have something for you."  
  
"What?" Turn around and close your eyes  
  
[a/n what is the surprise?????] 


	14. The Surprise

Gordo put something around Lizzie neck she knew it was special "open you eyes"  
  
"Gordo I love it" It was a necklace that said I love you  
  
"I love you two Gordo"  
  
"Lizzie there is a book I want you to read it is called MY LIFE: A GORDO STORY."  
  
"Alright I will read it tonight before I go to bed"  
  
Lizzie deiced to give Gordo a kiss that meant something  
  
"Gordo why didn't you tell me you liked me before?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you liked me Elizabeth?"  
  
"Well I didn't know if you felt the same way as I did."  
  
"Well, I guess we know now that we like each other"  
  
"Gordo, here read this" Lizzie gave Gordo her diary  
  
"Lizzie this is your diary"  
  
"I know it is the diary from day one that I got her read it"  
  
"Lizzie thanks read mine tonight and get a good night sleep you want to make that top 3 then the one."  
  
"I know Good Night"  
  
[That was short I know but it will be longer and longer just wait] 


	15. Gordo's Book and Lizzie Diary

Lizzie laid on her bed and deiced she should read Gordo's book  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Welcome in to the life of David Zephyr 'Gordo' Gordon. My life if different from normal teenage guys. I have 2 best friends that are girls and I have no brother or sisters and my parents are different. They are strange but I love them. Well when I started Hilrige Junior High I really didn't care what my friends thought because they are my friends and I never cared what people thought of me there was Kate who always called me Gor-Dork which I hated but she called Lizzie Loz-er which I always hated it well I never thought I would like Lizzie but I did I really liked her when I was in the 7th grade she knew we were friend but I always thought that we would be more. But I knew she would never fell the same for me why would I ever think that she would like me as more then a friend. Then there was Brook, I liked her I liked the note I got from her but I always wanted it to be Lizzie. Then when Ronnie broke up with Lizzie and I found her crying in the Library I knew I should have told her I was about two but I never could get it out. I was scared I knew it but I tried then when Lizzie was the advice columnist I wrote to her telling her that I liked one of my best friend and then I wanted to tell her I was Confused Guy but that didn't work, then when Ethan had a Murder party and I wanted to win so I could impress her but that didn't work when I went to ask her out her dad walked out and so I lost my chance.  
  
Lizzie couldn't say anything  
  
Gordo was in his bed reading Lizzie Diary  
  
May 5 2004  
  
Diary  
  
It is the first day I am in New York getting ready to perform and I am scared I was scared I would miss a note but I didn't I made it to Hollywood I was so happy  
  
Lizzie (((Liz -n- Gordo 4E)))  
  
May 6 2004  
  
I am about to leave and I just want to say one thing in about week on May 11 I will be in Hollywood I LOVE GORDO  
  
Back in Lizzie room Lizzie was reading chapter 8  
**Chapter 8***  
  
Lizzie is the best she is in the top 10 I knew she would make it I knew all along she is the best I hope she feels the same for me I never thought I would like I mean love one of my best friends I have always know Lizzie my whole life I never knew what It would be like if I loved her but I know I can I want to spend forever with her. I know my life it not the best but I don't care Lizzie I wish I could tell you how I fell. I bought Lizzie a necklace that say I Love You and then I knew she would know how I feel I spent a lot of money on it but I don't care she is worth every penny if I could I would give her the world  
  
Back in Gordo's room he is reading the last entry in he diary  
  
July 4 2004  
  
Well Diary I am in the top five I hope I will be able to tell Gordo how I fell I love him so much  
  
[A/N Like the next chapter is going to be the winner of the show] 


	16. And the Winner Is?

Lizzie was still in Hollywood and was scared she was about to find out who had made the top three from Adam Lisnter, Brittany Deeper, Lizabeth Brook, Brook Backer, and her. She was about to find out if she was in the top 2 Lizzie waited tell the judge came in and pulled Adam, in about five minutes later Adam came out and said that he didn't make it, then he took Brittany and talked to her for about five minutes. Then he took Lizabeth and she said that she made it then her took Brook and Lizzie in to the room.  
  
"This is hard you both can sing you both are very talented we wish we could take both of you but I we are going to take Elizabeth McGuire."  
  
"Really I am in the top 2 I can't believe it I am in the top 10."  
  
"Bye Brook and can you Tell Lizabeth to come in here."  
  
"Sure" In about two minutes Lizabeth came in.  
  
"Alright I love both of you, you both can sing but as you know we can only take one of you and that person is going to be."  
  
He pasued and then her said  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire."  
  
"I made it you mean it thank you thank you I love you thank you."  
  
"Lizzie, would you like to sing you song Loving you"  
  
"Sure I would love too." She starts to sing  
  
"I know you love me  
  
Why wont you tell me  
  
You are the best thing that has happen to be in a long time  
  
I know you're the best  
  
You know I love you  
  
And I know you love me  
  
But why can't we tell each other are fellings  
  
You know I am loving you  
  
Why can't you love me  
  
Tell me please  
  
Why you can't love me  
  
When I am loving you with my heart  
  
I am going to give you my heart  
  
I never thought that my best friend would have my heart to keep  
  
I never knew I loved you  
  
Tell you smiled at me that night  
  
You are friend but I also love you  
  
I am loving you  
  
I am giving you my heart  
  
Can you in your heart give me you life  
  
I know you will do anything for me  
  
I know you will be there  
  
I love you and I know you are loving me  
  
But your scared to tell me  
  
I am scared to tell you how I fell  
  
Why can't we tell each other how we fell  
  
Tell me why can't we tell each other how we fell  
  
I am loving you  
  
I know in my heart you are loving me two  
  
I love you with all my heart  
  
Can you tell me you love two  
  
Please before I leave tonight  
  
If you don't  
  
What will I do with out you  
  
I am loving you  
  
With all my heart  
  
I love you  
  
I love you  
  
Please don't every leave me alone."  
  
"Thanks Lizzie we will like to see you first thing tomorrow morning and we are going to send you home to see you parents and friends and then in a week you will be back making your first micis video."  
  
"Alright I will see you then."  
  
[A/N did you know???"] 


	17. Telling People

Lizzie was so happy she went back to her room and was crying. Gordo heard Lizzie. Lizzie decied to call her mom and dad she dialed there number Matt answerd  
  
"Matt here"  
  
"Matt, let me talk to mom or dad"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I am happy can I speak to them please"  
  
"Sure MOM DAD LIZZIE"  
  
"Yes Lizzie" Her mom said  
  
"Mom I won I and the Next Big Thing"  
  
"Lizzie you won"  
  
"Yes and I will be back in a week to get my things and say bye to everyone and then I will make my first video"  
  
"Lizzie I am proud of you hey I have to go see you in a week"  
  
Gordo heard everything Lizzie said he was crying he knew she was leaving her. Lizzie gave Gordo's book back so he went in his room and wrote chapter 9  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
Lizzie is the winner. Now I know for sure she is going to leave me. She knows I love her and she loves me. Why me why do I have to be in love with the music star. Why me? She knows I love her I wish she wasn't a star but then again I love it.  
  
A week later Lizzie was back in Hilrige she was not ready to face Kate at school for her last day being there. One because she was going out with Gordo. Two she was a big star.  
  
"Gordo, we need to talk"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well now that I will be gone 10 out of 12 month I don't know if this will work I love you and you love me but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
[a/n what is Lizzie going to say?] 


	18. Last Day

"Gordo I am scared that while I am gone, you will fall in love with someone else"  
  
"Elizabeth Brook McGuire there is no one I would want to spend forever with but you. I have know you forever and you're the only one I can every really love. It will be hard to go through school without you but we will make we have made it through additions together we will make it through life together. Every city and every state I know I will think about you and you will always think about you."  
  
Lizzie couldn't say anything she was speechless  
  
"Lizzie you are there." Gordo said  
  
"What, oh yeah"  
  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Yes, Gordo I heard every word. I will miss you and I won't only just think about you I will call you and write you everyday and I will try to see you when every I can"  
  
Lizzie was mad that today was her last day with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie went to her last class of the day and Kate was in that class. She knew Kate was happy for her but she couldn't say anything. Kate smiled at her then her friends looked at Kate and Kate turned around like nothing happened. Lizzie was mad that today was the last day here. Lizzie wished she wasn't a star she wished she could never sing then again she was glad she could sing she was glad that Gordo would let her do what she wanted to do. But Lizzie knew she would only see him once in a while. She started to cry then the teacher said  
  
"Lizzie what is wrong"  
  
"Nothing MR Talky"  
  
"Alright let's get back to math"  
  
Lizzie knew she would never be in this class room again. 


	19. Getting to Hollywood

[A/n sorry it had taken me a while to up date but I have school test and softball well I am back]  
  
Lizzie was up in her room packing when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Your mom"  
  
"Come in" Lizzie said  
  
"Hey Hun so you ready for tomorrow"  
  
"Yea mom I am ready"  
  
"I am going to miss you very much"  
  
"Mom I am going to miss you, but this is something I want to do"  
  
"I know but I don't want you to leave"  
  
"Mom I will be back soon"  
  
"Alright get a good night sleep and I will see you in the morning"  
  
"Good Night Mom  
  
****The next morning****  
  
Lizzie woke up at five am in her own bed and went down stairs and saw that he car was there. See left a note too her mom saying she has left and will call her. Lizzie opens the door and saw Gordo standing there.  
  
"Gordo what are you doing here"  
  
"I want to say goodbye"  
  
"We said bye last night" Gordo just went to Lizzie's lips and Lizzie went back then Lizzie asked  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Don't forget me"  
  
"I won't" Lizzie walked to the car  
  
"Miss McGuire how are you today"  
  
"I am fine" They didn't saw anything. In about 30 minuets they were are the airport. She had her ticket and was on the plane and fell a sleep about 2 hours later he was back in hollywood 


	20. Video With Justin Timberlake

Hey guys I know it has taken me forever to update this story but here it is Chapter 20 of Lizzie's Life  
  
Lizzie was in Hollywood, she was getting her makeup done for her new video, she thought she was going to do a pop song like one you have to remember but they were having her do GOD BLESS THE USA for the troops in Iraq. They had her wear a shirt that said GOD BLESS OUR TROOPS and then she had these pants that were striped with RED and White and Blue stars. She was ready to do it she knew the song before she loved his song she was happy she was doing it she also found out that she was doing it with Justin Timberlake (she loved JT)  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire you ready" Some one called  
  
"Yes" Lizzie walked out and there she saw the set it was outside with flag that was shaped like the United States and the grass was cut in to 50 stars where she was going to stand and then she saw Justin Timberlake *He is hotter in person* she thought  
  
Just then the 21 year old walked over to Lizzie  
  
"Hi, are you Elizabeth McGuire"  
  
"Yes, but every one calls me Lizzie"  
  
"Lizzie that is a great name"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Elizabeth, Justin you ready."  
  
"Yes" Justin said  
  
She was scared you could tell. She walked over to where the flag was and then she saw the camera and she remembers Gordo he always had his camera.  
  
"Just you are going to start and Elizabeth you will come in with the Course and then you sing the second verse then you both fishes off the song together."  
  
Lizzie was standing there she was thinking how can she be doing this song with Justin Timberlake. She thought that he only worked with big stars.  
  
~~~The Music Started~~~  
  
Justin: If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life, And I had to start again with just my children and my wife, I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today, 'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away.  
  
Both: And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free, And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me, And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God Bless the U.S.A. Lizzie: From the lakes of Minnesota to the hills of Tennessee, Across the plains of Texas from sea to shining sea. From Detroit down to Houston and New York to L.A., There's pride in every American heart and it's time we stand and say:  
  
Both: That I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free, And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me, And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God Bless the U.S.A  
  
And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free, And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me, And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God Bless the U.S.A  
  
The song was over and Lizzie was crying. Lizzie was happy with her life but she was scared that her life would never be the same she loved her family and she loved Gordo. 


	21. Note

Hey this is not a chapter I hope you like this story I will stop rusing I might make a sequal of where Lizzie Is making her frist cd or I will add it her and people please don't still the songs I wrote thank you 


	22. note

Hey this is just a not people I was thinking of starting a 2 story to this one I need 5 good reviews before I start it thank you 


End file.
